


Scar Tissue

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural.
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Kissing, Licking, M/M, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, Scars, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sigil that Castiel carved into his chest left a scar and Dean is so turned on by it, he pays a lot of attention to it during sex, licking, kissing and biting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Tissue

Dean ran his fingers over the raised ridges of the scar left behind on Castiel's chest, swirling lines of an angel banishing sigil forever branded onto the angel's slim chest in shiny pink lines. Castiel shuddered against Dean's touch, eyes fluttering half closed as his mouth gaped, breaths ghosting from between parted lips in warm gusts. Dean felt him shuddering beneath his touch, and his lips curved into a smile as he repeated his gestures, pads of his fingertips skimming teasingly over the scarred flesh hypnotically.

Castiel's eyes drifted fully open once again as Dean let his hand fall away, to land against Castiel's hip, pad of one thumb brushing absently at curving hip bones tenderly. Castiel watched as Dean stared fixedly at the scar, gaze tracing every line, every dip and swirl of raised scarring, as though trying to read some kind of story in the carved up flesh.

"Does it repel you, Dean?" Castiel asked, unable to truly determine just what his lover was thinking behind his closely guarded expression, by the way his gaze was carefully downturned away from the angel's scrutiny.

"Come again?" Dean asked, lifting his gaze and shaking his head, clearing it of thoughts that had held him unwitting prisoner up until Castiel had spoken.

"My scar, does it repel you?" Castel repeated patiently, blue eyes fixed determinedly upon Dean's face, locked with the hunter's green eyes and saw the wistful smile trapped within, warring with lust raging behind his gaze.

Castiel knew the answer before Dean even spoke it, was already curling his lips into a barely there smile before Dean had even said a word.

"No, Cas; I'd say the opposite," Dean said, voice barely controlled as he swallowed thickly against the desire roiling through him. "I was always a sucker for scars."

"So was I," Castiel murmured, pressing one large hand over Dean's scar forever burned into the tender flesh of his shoulder, making the hunter shudder against him in pleasure.

Dean leant forward, pressed a wet, open mouthed kiss to Castiel's pliant, plush lips, slid his tongue inside when the angel opened up for him, moaned when Castiel sucked eagerly at his tongue. His dick was hard, aching, throbbing with the need for release by the time the kiss ended and he laid back, trailing fingers over Castiel's slender chest, lingering against the ridged curve of scarred flesh wondrously.

On a whim he leant forward, laid warm lips against the triangle at the top of the sigil, breath blasting greedily from his nostrils as he moved and trailed his lips across every inch of the scar. On the second sweep of the sigil, he started using teeth, nipping at tender, raised flesh and making Castiel groan beneath him. The angel's body writhed, chest rising and falling in aroused staccato rhythms, fingers pawing and kneading at Dean's back, his shoulders, his ass as Dean applied tongue with lips and teeth, licking as well as biting against nubbed raised flesh in lingering swoops of his mouth.

He bit down hard against one edge of the scar, made Castiel cry out hoarsely, fingers tightening against his shoulders and dragging him in closely as Dean bit down again, deep enough to draw blood all over again. Castiel cried out sharper this time, hips rising from the mattress beneath them to press his dick against Dean's hip, pre-cum sticking to the hunter's skin in trailing strands as the angel started rutting heavily against him.

Every time Dean sucked him, bit him harder, Castiel moaned, writhed, hips bucking against Dean's in a ever increasing need for friction and release until Dean pulled away, eyes blown wide with desire. The hunter smiled as Castiel whined with purling, pleading mewls, slender hands dragging against his body as though trying to pull Dean back onto him again. The hunter leant in, pressed a kiss to Castiel's gaping, pleading mouth before leaning away again, holding the angel off when Castiel tried dragging him back once again.

"It's okay, sweetheart, I'm coming back," Dean assured him, eyes half closed as he glanced over his shoulder, wondered where the lube was with muttered curses.

Castiel told him it was in the bathroom, pleaded with Dean to hurry when the hunter stood, naked body pale in the gloomy light in the room. Dean nodded out his assent, looked over his shoulder once before he left the room, smiled at his lover as Castiel tracked every movement he made with intense blue eyes, mouth parted, plump lips swollen and kiss reddened, naked body spread out enticingly on the bed. Dean turned away with an effort, tried not to give in to the compulsion to return to his lover without ever getting the lube, when he saw Castiel's hand wrap idly around his own erection, fingers lazily pumping over taut flesh while he waited for Dean.

The hunter hurried through he bathroom, made his way through the harsh light thrown down from the lamp above, turning the tiles clinical and almost medical looking in the cramped space. He found the lube stashed haphazardly in the bathroom cabinet over the sink and he smiled at the memory of sharing the shower with Castiel, of quickly hiding the lube there when Sam had returned unexpectedly sometime that morning. He plucked the lube from the shelf, closed the bathroom cabinet, turned and left the bathroom, gaze arrested by Castiel still touching himself.

He stood by the bathroom door, watched as his lover pleasured himself, slender hips rising and falling from the mattress beneath him, eyes closed and lips parted wide, ragged breaths rasping in his aroused throat. Castiel looked so sexy, so wanton in his abandonment that Dean knew he could watch him forever, but he was spurred into returning to Castiel's side when the angel turned liquid blue eyes onto him as though he'd known he was watching all along. The faintest flicker of a smile worked its way across Castiel's kiss swollen mouth, hand still snapping over his dick as he moaned Dean's name in a throaty growl.

Dean felt his dick jerk with aching interest and he strode across the room, closed the distance between them and crawled up on the bed eagerly beside his lover. He leant in for a stolen kiss, hand trailing and clamping securely over Castiel's scar, made Castiel shudder, before the angel climaxed, seed spurting over his hand and across Dean's leg.

The hunter pulled away, didn't take any notice of the come sticking to his skin; instead he squeezed lube over his raised hand methodically. He crawled between Castiel's spread legs, waited until the angel settled into a more comfortable position around him, tight hole exposed in readiness. Dean licked his lips and eased one slick finger inside his lover's hole slowly, heard Castiel's ragged moans and panting breath almost immediately as Dean started loosening the tight muscles gently, breath harsh as Castiel's hips moved in time with his hand, fucking himself onto Dean's fingers eagerly.

Castiel watched him, large blue eyes wide and trusting, smiled as Dean leant in to press a kiss to his lips gently, before attaching his mouth to Castiel's scar again. The angel's eyes closed, lips parted into a lush pout as he felt Dean's mouth work at raised flesh gently, breath warm as his tongue laving against soft lines and sharp corners in tender sweeps. Castiel was hard again when Dean pulled away, fingers sliding easily from Castiel's stretched hole and mouth leaving Castiel's slender chest reluctantly. The angel watched him, arms outspread as Dean covered his body with his own, hunter's erection brushing pre-cum against Castiel's thigh as Dean settled securely against him.

Castiel whined as Dean slowly penetrated him, slick shaft easing into him to fill him before pumping into him rhythmically, bodies writhing and moving against one another, panted moans of each other's name falling thick from their mouth to mingle, to entwine with the scent of their arousal covering every inch of their sweating skin. Dean rolled his hips into Castiel, mouth falling wide in a soundless scream at the feel of Castiel wrapped tight around his thrusting dick, body responsive beneath his own.

Castiel clutched onto Dean's body, fingers tracing protective sigils over every inch of Dean's skin, marking him as his own, his property, solely his that no one could take from him. Dean shuddered and bucked his hips still harder into his lover, although he was only barely aware of the tracery of Castiel's fingers over his skin, wouldn't have been able to understand the sigils anyway.

His eyes were blind, staring, as pleasure consumed him and he climaxed with a wail of Castiel's name thick in his throat, coated his lover with thick strands of his seed spurting deep inside his lover as his back stiffened and arched above him. He collapsed at Castiel's side, soft member pulling easily free from Castiel's ass as the angel wrapped eager fingers around his still achingly hard dick, stroking and touching himself without ever taking his eyes from Dean's face.

"Please, Dean," Castiel said, voice hoarse from being fucked and crying out from it. "Please, touch me again."

At first Dean thought that Castiel meant his dick, that the angel wanted Dean to jack him off, until he realised that Castiel meant his scars. He nodded eagerly, licked his dry lips to moisten them again, before he leant in, attached his firm lips firmly to one outer ridge of the angel's scar and started suckling the raised flesh eagerly. He felt Castiel's bunched fist banging against his abdomen as he leant in closer still, fingers splayed against the angel's slender hip, thumb rubbing over his hipbone and dipping down to Castiel's dick and furiously pumping fist.

He started biting his lover's scar again, catching each raised swirl between his teeth and squeezing gently, sometimes biting down harshly and drawing blood, knowing that Castiel wouldn't protest, even seemed to like being bitten. He licked, he suckled, he kissed, he laved at every inch of curved scarred flesh, loved the feel of Castiel so responsive beneath him, breath whining harshly in his throat as the angel struggled to climax.

Dean bit him harder still, drew blood and suckled on the welling redness with lips and tongue, felt the metallic tang of blood slide down his throat as he cleaned his lover free of blood and he felt Castel climax finally beneath him, slender body arching from the bed sharply as he spurted cum over them both in hot wet strands. Dean's name was heavy on Castiel's plump, gaping lips, eyes wide, staring, blank to everything but his own personal arousal and pleasure roiling inside him, climax claiming him in its white hot grip.

The hunter kissed Castiel's scar gently, lips lingering against raised flesh tenderly, before transferring the same tender kisses to Castiel's soft, silken lips gently. Castiel sucked eagerly on Dean's tongue when the hunter slid it inside his mouth, mutual pleasured moans swallowed by each of them. Castiel didn't protest when Dean pulled away, to stare at the angel steadily. They exchanged a weighted smile, before Dean settled comfortably into Castiel's side, and the angel folded his arms around his lover in a tender embrace.

Dean rested his head against Castiel's shoulder, fingers caressing the angel's sigil gently, hand slowing to a stop as the hunter slowly fell into a weary, sated sleep. Castiel smiled, kept his arms folded tenderly around his lover's body and settled back to wait for Dean to wake up once more. He knew that he wanted a repeat performance of all that had happened between them, and he knew that Dean would be willing to honor his wish ...

-fini-


End file.
